


The Young Master

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: You are one of the many servants in the Shimada clan. Unremarkable, unnoticed. Until you stumble upon the dark secret of the clan's heir.





	The Young Master

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the Upper Floor, but I just couldn't help myself once this idea came to me.

The young master lay splayed out before you, face furiously red, lower lip pinched between his teeth as he looked over his shoulder at you. Powerful arms tangled in the blankets, fists clutching at the sheets as long black locks stretched out around him like creeping vines. With his back arched, muscles taunt and thick, you had to admit, there was something deeply alluring about the young man who was to become head of this great crime organization.

Despite your experience with him in these. . . meetings, you still felt something deeply wrong in seeing your master in such a way. You had worked for the Shimada's all your life, just like your parents and their parents before them. You had been raised in the strict order of the clan, knowing since birth where your place was and just what your worth was in this world. And young master Hanzo, he was on a completely different level, even for a Shimada. So noble, so composed, he was a shining beacon for the future of the clan, a man that all within the walls of Hanamura respected.

His brother, Genji, still held the power and weight of the clan name, but between his playboy antics, and constant pursuit of personal pleasures, he was seen as more of a formality, than a leader. But in all things, Hanzo excelled. Always in control, always in charge, you were hard pressed to think of a time where the man did not perfectly conform to the roll of the Shimada heir.

That's why it had been so stupefying when you had walked in on him, fucking himself on his own fingers, moaning to be filled as his free hand stroked his manhood in vigorous pumps. Looking back, you weren't sure who was more shocked in that moment. But as he scrambled to cover himself, face brilliantly red, lacking all the composure you were so accustomed to, you made haste to race out the door, spouting furious apologies as you darted down the hall.

You dared not tell a soul, sure that at any moment the guards would enter on Hanzo's orders, to cart you of somewhere remote before silencing you permanently, cementing that no one would ever know the shame of the Shimada's heir. But as the next couple days passed, no such fate had befallen you. Going through the motions, completing your chores, maintaining the estate, you tried to keep life as normal as possible, attempting to repress the memory of what you saw as you avoided the young masters gaze in any instant the two of you found yourselves in the same room.

But when the orders came for you to report to master Hanzo's chambers, you knew there was no way this intrusion could be swept under the rug. You weren't sure what to expect as you stepped into the young master’s room, closing the door behind you as you were instructed to. For the first time since the encounter, you and your master locked eyes. Sharp and disciplined, Hanzo's gaze did not waver. You wanted to shrink away, to hide from those piercing eyes, but you stood still, waiting for whatever was to come.

“Did you tell anyone?” Simple and direct, how like the young master, never one to mince words or trifle with banter. You couldn't bring yourself to meet his gaze, directing your eyes to the intricate rug that stretched out across the floor instead.

“No Sir. I saw nothing.” Bowing your head low, you were not comforted by the heavy sigh the young master gave.

“Your loyalty is noted, but let’s not fool ourselves.” Standing from his desk, you hadn't realized before how large the master’s chest was, how thick and well trained his biceps had become, how massive his hands were, or how terrifying it could be to be on the receiving end of his punishing eyes. “We both know what you saw. And we both know I can't let word of this get out.” He was standing before you now, broad form overshadowing you. Despite him only having a few inches on you, the man commanded all the authority and fear one would expect of the future leader of one of Japan's greatest crime organization.

“Please! I won't tell anyone! I swear. My loyalty has always been to the Shimada's. I only want to see the clan prosper. I would never betray you!” In several steps you were backed into the door, master Hanzo still so composed as he worked you into a trembling mess with nothing but his eyes.

“This isn't about the clan. This is personal. Trusting you is a risk I can't take.”

“Master! Please! If I was going to tell someone, wouldn't I have done it by now? I mean, the fact that you waited this long must mean that at least a part of you trusted me. Let me prove it to you. I'll do anything.” Hands clutching at the door to steady yourself, tears came to your eyes as you begged for your life. Despite the young masters practiced poker face, you could barely make out a hint of reluctance in his sharp eyes. “Please. Just let me prove my loyalty.”

With a heavy sigh through his nostrils, his chest expanded and contracted as you pressed yourself further against the door, trying to calm your racing heart. An overbearing silence fell upon the room as master Hanzo stared at you, debating some great internal struggle as he wrestled with what the best decision was. He didn't want to kill you. In truth, you had always been one of the better servants, hardworking, pleasant, dependable, the kind of person the clan needed more of. He had never before doubted your loyalty, but this? This was too close to home. If word got out that the Shimada heir had such 'interests', it would bring shame upon his name that would never wash away. Marriage prospects would be complicated, his masculinity would be questioned, enemies would see him as weak. He couldn't risk it. Genji was already bringing enough trouble to the clan’s name. Having one perverse son was hard enough on his mother, Hanzo couldn't chance breaking her heart, letting her learn that both her sons were lewd. The choice was clear, killing one servant was a small price to pay for protecting himself and his family. But as he looked down at you, taking in your trembling form, like a baby rabbit caught in the claws of a cat, he couldn't bring himself to render the verdict.

“Starting tomorrow, you will be my personal servant.” You blinked at him, brain struggling to grasp the meaning of his words as tears spilled down your cheeks. “You will tend to me everyday, traveling with me, never leaving my side.” You jumped as his fists slammed the door on either side of your head, trapping you as he leaned in uncomfortably close. “And if I think for even a moment that you will betray me, I will make you watch as I kill everyone you've ever cared about. Parents, siblings, friends. Is that understood?” Nodding frantically, your breath was trapped in your lungs, afraid to leave and face the man before you. Master Hanzo studied you for a moment, searching for a hint of weakness. When he saw none, the young master shoved off the door with a grunt, sparing you one final glare before returning to his desk. “Go gather your things. I want you moved to a room closer to mine.” Remaining propped against the door, your legs trembled beneath you, convincing you that there was no way you could move to obey. But as your master’s eyes snapped up to yours, threatening and dangerous, you found the strength to at least slip out the door before collapsing against the wall.

Within a few hours, your things had been moved out of the servants common space and into a private servants quarters two rooms down from the young master’s. Rooms like these were usually reserved for more prominent servants than yourself. And by the time night had fallen, the whole grounds was a buzz with hushed whispers and speculation of your ‘improved’ living arrangement.  
Although things were rough at first, slowly over time, the young master began to relax around you, coming to see that you could be trusted and that you had no intentions of betraying his secret. It was strange, having a man whose whole existence was on an entirely different plane putting so much trust in you. But as the weeks rolled by and you began to see the many hidden sides of the young master, became acquainted with the subtle nuances of his character, learned the small variances in his expression and how they correlated to his mood, you became at ease with him.

He must have been lonely. Always having to be the perfect son, always flawless and levelheaded. He must have been so starved for someone whom he could let his walls down around. The first time he had you, it was not at all what you expected. He was sweet, gentle even, as his lips traveled the length of your neck, hands mapping your soft curves. He hadn't taken your virginity, leaving you pure so that you remained unsullied for any future husband. Instead, he guided your lips to wrap around his length, teaching you how best to please him as he took hold of the back of your head.

Encounters like this soon became the norm, with the young master calling you to his chambers weekly for this express purpose. Rumors swirled about the staff, some pleased, some spiteful, at the perceived idea of Hanzo taking you as his concubine . Genji was known to have taken many women, staff or civilians, but Hanzo had always opted to bury himself in his work. If he had taken any women before you, the act had never been caught. You weren’t sure how you felt about the accusations that followed you in hushed tones, but if it meant the young master’s secret remained hidden, you would bear any cruel stares or congratulatory giggles by the other maids.

You did what you could to keep your life as normal as possible, but as time passed, things began to get more experimental. Master Hanzo's requests became more and more exotic, not that you would dare refuse him. It started out with little things, binding his hands, smacking his thighs, fingering him. But soon the request became more elaborate, more devilish. The one you struggled with most at first was the degrading. You had been taught your whole life to show this man nothing but respect, he was a god among men, and now he asked you to belittle him, disrespect him. It always felt like some kind of test you would fail if you obliged.

Through his many requests, many experiments, you could never bring yourself to refuse him. It was all so strange, so foreign, but still, something inside you was compelled to please him. Maybe it was the servant in you, maybe it was the part of you that had become intimately familiar with your master’s loneliness, or maybe it was just the woman in you, wanting to satisfy this man that now encompassed your whole life.

And now here you are, with your master presenting before you, ass bare and exposed. Tapping his cheek with the tip of the plastic cock that was strapped to your crotch. A small noise resonated in his throat, the red of his face creeping down his neck. As his hips pressed back against the toy, you bit back your own embarrassment.

“You going to be a good boy for me?” Delivering a sharp smack to his ass, you savored the tensing of his back as the man flinched from the sting.

“Yes.”

“I don't know. I may just have to leave you like this. You certainly haven't earned it this week.” Running your fingertips over the bruise on his lower back, the man was reminded of his failure to best his father in sparring practice.

“Please. I need it.” You would have never in your life thought you would see the heir of the great Shimada clan like this, naked and begging to be dominated, violated, subjugated.

His erection was already painfully hard as his hips alternated between softly humping the mattress and pressing back against your cock. Precum dripped from the tip to stain the sheets you would have to wash later. Breath already deep and slightly labored, the man's eyes conveyed a need, a deep yearning, that was only ever expressed in these secret meetings behind locked doors.

“You're going to have to work for it.” Reaching forward to knead the taunt muscles of his shoulders between your hands, the toy pressed against his backside, causing him to push back against you. With soft eyes, Hanzo kissed your hand, studying the fingers as if in a trance before closing his eyes, mouth opening for his tongue to spill over his bottom teeth. You smiled at his compliance. He never made things difficult for you, never argued in these moments, letting you take charge and surrendering to you completely. Briefly, your fingers ran over his jaw before slipping over his tongue, following it into his moist cavity. With practiced mouth, the man closed his lips around your digits, tongue caressing them as he sucked softly. Brows furrowed in concentration, he seemed so lost in his work, so forgetful of who he was, the title that came with his name, the outside world of politics and power games that waited for him. In these moments, he wasn't the young master, heir to the Shimada empire. He was just Hanzo, an isolated man, a man of many burdens, a man who had only known love through strict discipline and rigid structure.

“That's it. Put that pretty mouth to use.” A groan echoed over your fingers, the man's cheeks hollowing around your digits to accent his sharp bone structure. He really was a very handsome man. It was no wonder most of the servant girls had a thing for him.

Small slurping sounds began to escape him as Hanzo became lost in his work. As always, he was eager to please, eager to gain your approval. This wasn't love, wasn't any sort of romance, but you were ok with that. He needed someone to open up to, someone to take care of his most secret needs, someone to punish him for his failures and praise him for his successes. Besides, you would be lying if you said that there wasn't a small part of you that felt honored to be the only one to know this dignified and noble man in this private way.

Pulling your fingers free of his mouth, a small groan escaped his parted lips, his anticipation getting the best of him. Digits now slick with the man's saliva, you ran them over his puckered entrance, enjoying the way it twitched at the contact.

“You better make some noise for me. You were so composed in front of your father. What would he think if he saw you begging to be fucked by a common woman.” a visible tremor ran down the man's spine at your words, eyes hazy as they glanced at you.

“Please... He can never know-” His words were cut off as two fingers pressed into his tight asshole, causing his hands to fist around the sheets as a low groan escaped him.

“Then you better make this good for me.” Spreading your fingers inside him, you stretched the man, coaxing his walls as you teased him, leading him only further into the pleasure he had already surrendered to.

As moans and small pleas for more passed his lips, Hanzo pressed back against your hand, eager for things to continue. You knew it had been a rough week for him. Genji had been caught bringing his whores into the grounds. And though Hanzo had had nothing to do with it, blame always seemed to find its way to him when it came to his brother.

As you added a third finger, pushing deeper into the man's entrance, he clenched down around you, breath heavy as he mewled. Waiting for him to adjust, you rubbed his thigh with your free hand, eyes wandering the tattoo that traveled the length of his left arm.

“M-more. Punish me.” His voice was pleading, desperate for you to jump right into things, hating the slow pace as his mind escaped him at your touch. Despite the pain, when the flat of your hand came down hard on his ass, Hanzo moaned, shuddering at the warmth that overtook him.

“So dishonorable, you fucking slut. You'll do well to remember that I'm in charge here.” Pulling your fingers out, you lined the plastic cock up with the man’s twitching hole, the muscles of his body tensing as you gave it a prod. This toy was new, you had gone to a lot of trouble to pick it up in secret while in town and bring it back without being found. Despite Hanzo's practice with this, you knew this was larger than anything he had taken before. Gripping his hips tightly, you plunged in, getting more than half ways before the man cried out in pain.

“Nhh! It hurts. Damn, it hurts.” small cries filled the room as Hanzo tried to pull away from the burning sensation, but you wouldn't let him.

Hands tightening on his strong hips, you pulled him back further, ignoring his protest as you forced his ass back to the hilt of the cock. Even when fully inside him, you did not stay still, wiggling your hips against his backside to further loosen him up as Hanzo desperately tried to control his ragged breath. Small tremors crept through his many muscles, his pale skin glistening in the dim light.

“P-Please...” Was all the man could manage as he held tight to the sheets for dear life, pain still etched into his features, but his eyes swirled with an all consuming need you had become very familiar with.

“Tell me what you want, Master Shimada.” He winced at the name, knowing you meant it mockingly.

With a small buck into him, Hanzo's eyes rolled back into his head, face flushed and cock hard as a deep groan poured from his lips. Unable to control himself, his hips humped against the bed, desperate for friction. But with five smacks to his ass and thighs, the man was stilled.

“It’s too much. It’s splitting me open.” His words were half hearted and did nothing to convince you of their legitimacy.

“You like it. I think you love the idea of this giant cock stretching out that slutty ass, finally making you feel something again.” Biting his lip, Hanzo buried his face into the sheets, embarrassed and aroused by your statement. Another small buck of your hips and the man’s hands tightened further on the bedding, his moan muffled by the mattress.

A thin sweat covered his skin, making his taunt muscles glisten in the shadows of the night. There was something so entrancing about him at this time, the soft light of the moon reflecting an unrealized light in his eyes, spirit free, almost wild. It was here, tangled in the sheets of his bed, hidden away in the cover of darkness, that Hanzo lived.

Reaching down, you ran your fingers through his shimmery black hair, long and unbelievably soft, it was one of your favorite things about him. Rare glimmer of his onyx locks flowing free was a reward that made being his personal servant worth it, not that you would ever admit it to him. Fingers combing through the silky tresses, their smoothness could have you honestly believing he was on an entirely different plain of human. With one swift flick of your wrist, you had his hair wrapped around your hand, pulling him back by it till he was forced to hold himself up with his arms, eyes barely chancing a glance at you as unrecognizable words were moaned.

“What was that? Speak clearly.” You chastised, smacking his backside as you thrust into him, a bit rougher this time.

“Fuck me.” He whimpered, back arched, eyes hungry. “Make me hurt. I need it.” You were surprised by his forwardness. Usually it took a lot more coaxing before he fully opened up to you. The troubles of the week must have been weighing on him a lot heavier than you realized.

“As you wish.” Keeping a firm grip on his hair, you slammed into him, savoring the choked noise that broke free before starting a brutal pace. It was a bit rough, his stretched entrance gripping the toy tighter than usual, but you were determined to continue. Besides, if the noises the man made were anything to go by, this would do just fine.

With every thrust of your hips, Hanzo lost more and more composure, his body twitching in response to the spikes of pleasure, voice free as he grunted and groaned. His strong arms were tense as the supported his weight, pushing himself back against your thrusts to force you deeper inside his taunt hole.

“Nhh! Ah ha!” Hanzo was unable to form words, eyes unfocused as they stared off into the distance. Leaning over him, you wrapped your arm around his waist, making him support your weight as your thrusts became sharper, deeper, more merciless. As the toy rubbed his walls, making him feel things his fingers never could, he was momentarily grateful that you had caught him that day, that he had not killed you that day in his office, that he had put his trust in you.

“This is what you wanted, isn't it. Always walking around like everyone else is beneath you. But secretly you've been so desperate for someone to fuck you into your place.” He didn’t even want to deny it anymore, didn’t want to try and argue against the truth. He had been desperate for this. The cruel words, the punishing touches, the helplessness. For so long he had secretly dreamed of being fucked into submission, surrendering to another, and now that he had it, he couldn’t be without it.

“H-harder.” His breath was hot, moans spared between pants as he rocked back into your thrusts. You obliged, hand reaching around to ghost fingers along the underside of his long deprived cock. At the contact, Hanzo let out a sharp cry, large thighs tensing as he was reminded of his burning need.

Continuing to pound into him, your calloused fingers wrapped around his length, providing him with his first real taste of friction. With the sudden influx of stimulation, he was nearly at his end. His whole body shook beneath you, legs flexing and trembling as even his voice was lost from his control.

“So- so good. Fuck- I'm almost- nhh- please! More- mor- uhh” Biting into the flesh of his back, your hand kept time with your thrusts, delivering him unimaginable pleasure from both ends as you pushed him to his limit.

“Cum for me, Hanzo. Cum on your servants cock like the disgraceful slut you are.” In a few short strokes, he was there, eyes rolling back into his head, completely lost to the world around him as blinding ecstasy overtook him.

“Thank you! Th-thank you.” You continued to fuck him through his orgasm, supporting his weight as he spasmed beneath you. His cum was warm dripping through your fingers, the distinct salty smell filling the air. You had to admit, he was a beautiful mess, the great heir to the Shimada clan, so composed, so powerful, falling apart to the one thing his heart desired most. Undeniably, it was a sight you selfishly wanted to keep for you alone to see.

As his climax fizzled out, the man grew limp in your arms, making you both collapse on the bed when you could no longer support his weight. His breath was haggard, brows furrowed and face flushed, but he seemed content. To see him so content, so at peace, even if only for a moment, caused a smile to pull at your lips.

Pulling out of him, you admired his red, swollen hole, gently caressing the handprints you had left on his ass and thighs. It was small, maybe a bit silly, but you liked that there was something of you left with him, even when these encounters had ended.

It wasn’t long before he got up and got dressed, just like every other time, acting as if nothing had ever happened. No words were spoken between the two of you. There was nothing to be said anyway. Silently, you cleaned the toy before putting it back in its hiding spot. By the time you had your robes on, Hanzo had already returned to his desk, regressed to start his enormous workload.

Not sparing him a second glance, you changed the sheets, straightened the bed incase the young master decided to get any sleep that night. When all evidence of your secret was dissolved, you turned to leave, Hanzo’s eyes lingered on you as you slipped out the door. With the door shut behind you, it was like nothing had ever happened, and just like that, you were another nameless servant in the night.


End file.
